


Just a Drop

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch goes to the Hob with his little girl.  She asks him why does he drink so much and then asks if she can taste liquor.  He makes a decision that Mommy Effie probably won't agree with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Drop

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Hailey was walking with her Daddy to the Hob.

“Are you hungry Sweetheart? Haymitch asked.

Hailey nodded.

He checked to see what kind of fruit they had today. “Do you want blueberries, strawberries or apples?

“Blueberries, please.

He bought the berries and headed over to Ripper. “Three bottles. He said.

Hailey was wandering down the row of stalls saying hello. Her Mommy took her shopping here several times a week and she knew everyone. She stopped in front of Greasy Sae.

“Hi Hailey.

Hailey waved. She saw Greasy Sae’s granddaughter sitting under the table. She was older than Hailey but she acted younger. Hailey handed her some of the berries from her bag.

Say thank you. “Greasy Sae said.

Her granddaughter gave Hailey a big smile. Hailey smiled back. “You’re welcome. Hailey headed to the next stall and used her allowance to buy a hair ribbon. Her father met her in front of Greasy Sae’s stall.

“Daddy, would you change my ribbon?

He sighed. “Mommy will do a better job.”

She held the ribbon out to him. He undid her ponytail and handed her the old ribbon. She immediately handed it to the girl under the stall munching on blueberries.

“You should ask your father if that’s okay.’ Greasy Sae said.

Haymitch waved his hand and Hailey says. “Daddy doesn’t mind if I share.

Haymitch said. “We need to go home Sweetheart. Mommy will think we got lost.

As they were walking back to the Victor’s Village Hailey asked her father a question.

“Daddy, why do you drink so much liquor?

“Hmmm. Why do you want to know?

“Well……I heard one of the sellers say…….Why does Effie let her out with him alone? He’s so drunk he could lose her.

“Interesting. ‘You want to tell me who said that?

Hailey shook her head. “Do I have to?

“No. I’m not drunk right now Hailey. When I’m drunk I’m usually unconscious. I’m not sober but I wouldn’t take you out if I couldn’t watch you.

“But why do you drink Daddy? Hailey asked.

“Well, I drink because of the Games. I have bad memories and drinking helps me forget.

“Haven’t you forgotten everything bad yet? Hailey asked.

“I wish I had but no.”

They arrived at home and he opened the door.

“Can I taste it? Hailey asked.

“Liquor is for grownups. He said. 

“So is coffee but Mommy lets me have some.

Haymitch thought about it. If she equated this with coffee she might sneak into a bottle and get alcohol poisoning. “All right. I’ll let you have a sip but like coffee you can’t have it unless Mommy or I give it to you. He poured a few drops into a glass and handed it to her.

She brought the glass to her lips and swallowed. Immediately she frowned and spit it out. “Daddy that burns.”

“You don’t like it? He asked.

“It’s yucky…how can you drink it?

“Well, I’m used to it.

“Do you like it?

He considered before answering. ‘I don’t love the taste of it but I like when I forget.

“I don’t want to forget anything that bad. Hailey said.

Haymitch smiled. “You’re a good girl.

Effie came in carrying bags. She kissed Hailey on the lips and wrinkled her nose. She glared at her husband and whispered. “She tastes like liquor you shouldn’t kiss her right after you drink.

Haymitch glanced at his daughter. “Sweetheart, you can go watch TV until dinner.

“So this is the first time I’ve heard you complain about alcohol kisses.

“I don’t mind them from you but she’s a baby.”

Haymitch made sure Hailey was out of earshot. “Umm I let her have a sip of liquor.

“What???? Why on earth?

“She asked if she could taste it.

“If she asked for rat poison would you give her that?

“No but Daddy doesn’t eat rat poison daily. It would make sense to refuse. I didn’t want to make it forbidden fruit.

“She’s five years old. It is forbidden.

“She doesn’t like it. Haymitch said. “It’s yucky.

“What if she loved it? What were you going to do then?

“I was pretty sure she’d hate it.

“You got lucky. Effie said.

“Hey, you give her coffee.”

“That’s completely different.”

“I’m sure it’s not allowed in those parenting books you’re always reading.

Effie frowned. “Aren’t you the one who says I should throw the books away and do what feels natural? She leaned in and kissed him. He laughed. “You taste like coffee. I’m going to issue a formal complaint.


End file.
